


Dog Tags

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian makes threats, but there is presents, jim is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim steals something that is very  precious. 'set after An Offer He Can't Refuse'





	

"James!, Give them back." Sebastian moved down the hallway, intent on killing the man as he began to pound on the door.

Jim twirled the dog tags, smiling as he heard the fury in his Tiger, giving it a moment more before opening his bedroom door, dangling the tags out of reach. "Now, now, Tiger. Why would you need these?"

Sebastian growled in fury as he forced his whole body weight against the door. "I told you when we met that if you touched my bag again you'd lose the hand. "

Sebastian pushed harder, finally able to get into the master bedroom, pinning Jim against the bed. "Now, since I don't have a preference, right or left you cheeky bastard?"

Jim only gave a fake pout in response as he moved the tags under him. "You don't even care about them, why else would you give them up?"

No, I'm not playing this game. "You took my dog tags. What were you trying to accomplish, other then making me want to kill you?" 

Jim grinned up at his Sniper. "Just giving you a reminder, you don't need this metal trinket anymore. Look on the dresser, that should change your mind."

Sebastian gave him a weary look, standing up from the bed, looking over at the dresser. He saw a small black box. "What's in it?"

Jim sat up on the bed. "Now, darling, if I told you that it would ruin the surprise. "

Seb reached for the box, his fingers glided over the smooth surface as he opened the lid,. Not surprised to find that the box was velvet lined, red fabric. What did surprise him was the metal chain nestled inside. "You..... got me new ones?"

Jim had crossed his legs on the bed, twirling the tags on his finger. "Of course, I can't have my Sniper wearing someone else's tags, not when you belong to me."

Sebastian felt a shiver run through him, unsure if it was fear or something that he didn't want to name. It was surprising to see a possessive side that strong when they didn't even have a romantic relationship. He carefully lifted the new tags, seeing his name and a number that he would need to research later on one, then on the other:

Sebastian Moran  
Sniper/Boyfriend  
J. Moriarty.

Sebastian turned back to Jim with an inquisitive gaze. "Really?"

Jim moved gracefully from the bed, walking over to stand in front of his Tiger. "You should've guessed by now, my second."

Sebastian also should have had the will to move from the sudden trapped position he found himself in. Jim may have been small, but man was he powerful and threatening when he wanted to be. 

Jim reached up to pull Sebastian down to his level, kissing by his ear. "You're mine."

Sebastian felt the tags being pulled from his hand while he processed that statement. His? of course, he hadn't actually looked over the contract, but there had been nothing to the contrary, given how Jim acted around him.

Jim smiled as he slipped the new tags over his Pet's neck, yes Sebby was his. Had been from day one, even if he never knew it, these were just a more concrete way to tell, maybe Jim could find a new way to make his mark. Jim pressed hard against the dog tags, forcing them against Sebastian's chest. "These stay on."

The Sniper nodded, he wouldn't dream of it. "Of course, Jim. I'd never mistreat such a gift."

Jim took the box from Seb's hand, placing the old tags in it before replacing it back in his dresser. "Lets go play a game."


End file.
